


Daughter

by jackson_nicole



Series: Elemental [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, Elemental Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: Part 1 of the 4 Elements series for the Ragnarssons





	Daughter

Since Bjorn’s return, the feasts continued. Ivar noticed her on the very first night. It was hard not to, but everyone else managed to, except him. It had to have been her first feast, ever, because she looked very scared and unsure in this new environment. Or maybe it wasn’t the feast, just the people there. He hadn’t seen a single man or woman interact with her beyond a few words. By the end of the week, on the last feast, he finally decided he wanted to know who this mysterious girl was, but just as he leaned forward to call to her, a man, much older than her, came to her side, talking quietly with her, leaning into her as he spoke. She seemed to have softened at his presence and he now saw a smile on her face that piqued his interest even more. Once the man turned, Bjorn smiled at him and immediately called out to him.

“Harald Finehair! You have made it!” Bjorn called, going over to him and wrapping his arms around him, this Harald doing the same in return.

“I have, Bjorn Lothbrok. You remember my brother, Halfdan.” Harald said in a rough sounding voice, pulling the man next to him, closer. Both of them had tattoos on their face, the brother, Halfdan’s, hair covered half his face and Harald’s hair was the longest Ivar had ever seen before, in just a simple braid. Ivar’s focus drifted from the three men to the woman Harald had been talking to as Harald gestured to her and introduced her. But Ivar wasn’t listening. His icy blue gaze was fixed on the mouse with a striking green one, her red lips lifting into a smile, directed at Bjorn as he introduced himself to her. As Bjorn went to kiss her hand, Ivar’s lips pricked up in a smirk as he saw a blush spread across her cheeks.

“These are my brothers.” Bjorn’s voice pierced into Ivar’s thoughts as the men had moved back toward their table. “Ubbe. Hvitserk. Sigurd and Ivar. Boys. This is King Harald and his brother Halfdan.”

“The sons of Ragnar Lothbrok. It is good to meet you.” Harald said, shaking hands with Ubbe and Hvitserk.

“Our mother. Queen Aslaug.” Ubbe said, turning to her as she smiled up at them. King Harald took her hand and kissed it, Halfdan following suit.

“Queen Aslaug,” He said, bowing his head. Aslaug nodded and smiled.

“You are most welcome here, King Harald. Enjoy the feast.” She said. Harald smiled and was about to say something else, when Floki flew past, hugging the king.

“Harald! Halfdan.” He giggled. “I’m so glad you’ve come. Come see Helga.”

Floki flitted the brothers away and with the unwelcome distraction gone, Ivar’s eyes fell back to the green-eyed woman to study her. With Harald no longer at her side, she was once again looking uncomfortable. She nursed her ale, waving away all slaves offering her more, and began to glance around the hall, just keeping to herself. He heard his mother’s voice and felt her hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t respond to her asking if he was alright for a few more moments, not wanting to turn away from his woman. But he did, looking up at Aslaug and giving her a sweet smile, telling her he was fine. He let his eyes fall back to her once more, before leaning closer to Aslaug to whisper something to her.

Aslaug leaned in to hear him as he said, “That woman in the corner. I want to know who she is.”

Aslaug glanced in the direction Ivar was staring and saw her. She had seen the woman before and knew exactly who she was. Aslaug looked at her son and smiled at him, patting his shoulder, lightly, before standing up and making her way over to her.

“Princess Soren,” Aslaug said as she reached her. Soren looked up and smiled, bowing her head in respect.

“Queen Aslaug. I-Thank you for welcoming us.” She said, a little awkwardly. Aslaug smiled and linked their arms together as Aslaug led her back to the table.

“You are most welcome here, Soren. Are you feeling well tonight? I couldn’t help but notice you looked rather timid.” Aslaug said with a soft smile. Soren gave a small laugh and nodded.

“Yes. I’m feeling fine. I’ve never been to a feast like this before. Only the ones in Vestfold and it is a different feeling there.” She said. Aslaug smiled and said, “You’ve never been to Kattegat before?”

“No. Father refused to let me leave Vestfold to accompany him and my uncle,” Soren said.

“Well, you are Harald’s only heir. I can see why they both would want to keep you safe.” Aslaug said. She turned her gaze from Soren to her sons as they reached the table. “Soren, these are my sons. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd.”

The three brothers looked her over and soon developed sly little smirks that ran across their collective faces. Aslaug brought her over to Ivar as she took her seat again and placed a hand on his shoulder as she said, “And this is my son, Ivar.”

Soren bowed her head to him as she did his brothers. “Prince Ivar,” Soren said. Ivar smirked and reached out a hand, Soren gently sliding hers into his so he could lift it to his lips and kiss the back of her hand.

“Ivar. This is Princess Soren.” Aslaug said. Ivar’s eye practically glittered but Aslaug glanced at her son as she added, “She is Halfdan’s daughter.”

This comment piqued the interest of the other three, rather bitter that their mother brought this beautiful woman over to them, only to present her to Ivar, the brat. But now hearing who she was, they moved closer to start a conversation.

“I wasn’t aware Halfdan had a daughter,” Ubbe said, slipping in next to Soren, giving her a warm smile. Soren glanced at him and smiled, lightly, back.

“Yes. This is my first visit to Kattegat. Father wanted me to stay safe at home.” Soren said.

“How do you like it so far?” Hivtserk asked, appearing on her other side. Soren glanced at them and gave a small giggle.

“It…Is quite different from Vestfold. I miss the sea.” She said.

“The water is just outside, Princess. You’re not too far removed.” Sigurd said with a smirk. Ivar’s smirk grew a little more, seeing her blush appear again.

“Yes. Yes, of course. But, in Vestfold, I hear the waves at all times of the day, smell it in the air.” Soren inhaled deeply, trying to recall the scent, then sighed. She gave a small, slightly embarrassed giggle as the others around her chuckled along with her. “I’ve never really left my home. I miss it.”

“So far from the place you grew up, the only thing you knew. It’s understandable, my dear.” Aslaug said with a soft smile.

“You have very beautiful eyes, Princess.” Ivar finally spoke up. Soren blinked and looked at him, surprised by the random comment, but she gave him a soft smile anyway.

“Thank you, Prince Ivar. I-You do as well…” Soren’s blush grew as Ivar chuckled and Ubbe nudged Hvitserk with a snicker. Aslaug gave a small sigh, glancing at her youngest son. Sigurd watched his little brother and smirked, taking one final swig from his cup, he set it down and pushed his way between Ubbe and Hvitserk.

“Since Ivar cannot ask you to,” He started, holding out his hand to her. Sigurd’s lips twisted up in a smirk as he finished, “Would you like to dance, Princess?”

Ivar’s smirk and gaze turned sour as he glared at Sigurd, the snake. Aslaug gave her son a look and said, “Perhaps, my son, you should look to the woman by your side before the Princess?”

“Margrethe doesn’t mind.” Sigurd glanced back at the slave girl and smirked. “Do you, Margrethe?”

Margrethe looked between Aslaug and Sigurd, before shaking her head, though Soren saw the hate burning in her eyes.

“No. Not at all.” She said, a sweet smile resting on her lips. Soren watched her for a moment as Sigurd took her cup from her hands and set it on the table. Her gaze poured into Margrethe until she stood and left the hall in anger. As she felt Sigurd give her hand a soft tug, trying to lead her toward the music, Soren stopped and pulled back.

“Oh, no. No, I-I don’t dance.” Soren said, clasping her hands in front of her. “I’m sorry.”

Sigurd gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “No need, Princess. I am the one who should be sorry. I should have made sure you wanted to before taking you.” Sigurd said. Soren gave him a small smile as Ivar leaned over to the table. He broke his gaze with her for a split second as he grabbed her cup, locking his eyes on her again as he lifted it to hand it back to her. Soren looked at him for a moment before she took it and smiled.

“Soren.” She turned, quickly, the voice calming every nerve in her body at once. Soren gave a small sigh as Halfdan excused his way between the brothers, who had huddled around her, reaching to touch his daughter’s arm. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Father. I’m alright.” She said, leaning into his touch a little more as he stepped closer, sliding his arm around her.

“You feel cold. Perhaps we should retire for the night.” Halfdan said, smiling at the boys and bowing his head to Aslaug.

“Yes, Father,” Soren said, softly. She turned to Aslaug before he could whisk her away. “Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Aslaug.”

“You are always welcome here, Soren. Whenever you wish.” Aslaug said, standing as she grasped her hand, giving it a small squeeze. The three brothers all said a goodbye and kissed her hand before dispersing to find women in the crowd. She turned to Ivar, who now was leaning forward, waiting to say his goodbyes as well. Soren gave him a soft smile and took a step closer to him, that step making Halfdan turn away from Bjorn, who had joined them, and watch the interaction.

“Prince Ivar,” Soren said, sliding her hand into his, raised and waiting. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Ivar chuckled and kissed her hand before he said, “And you.”

That lovely blush returned once more and Soren began to turn away, pulling her hand from his, but he tightened his hold, slightly, making her turn back to him.

“And please…Call me Ivar.” He said.

~


End file.
